


An Unexpected Blossoming

by WritingHyuHin



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, Friendship, Love Triangles, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:13:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24309529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritingHyuHin/pseuds/WritingHyuHin
Summary: RTNverse Menma/Hinata/SasukeAfter the failed group date to get Sasuke and Sakura together, Hinata is enraged at the new nuisance of Sasuke's attention upon herself. But what she had thought to have been a complete disaster made light to a certain someone's true feelings. [T for cursing]{Edited 1/19/21}
Relationships: Hyuuga Hinata/Uchiha Sasuke, Hyuuga Hinata/Uzumaki Menma
Comments: 3
Kudos: 54





	1. Recognize

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Got inspired by Road to Charasuke and RTN. 
> 
> The personalities of the characters will be a mix of their characters in each of the RTN worlds as in the movie and the anime. If it seems OOC then just think of it as an AU. Nothing is set as stone so somethings may seem a bit off. I try my best with these things but it's hard to grasp every little detail.
> 
> Just a heads up but I will not be reading comments. I've written for this fandom before on another site and of course there were really nice people but there were also some not so nice people and it made me stop writing for like...a pretty long time. Staying home and rewatching Naruto inspired me to come back, but I will not be reading comments. I might have the heart to read it later on but it's not likely any time soon unless by accident, so if your waiting for a reply you might have to wait a while if not forever...sorry.  
> Might not be able to write again if I start reading negative things again...but thank you to everyone who leaves all the nice comments, favs, follows, and/or of course kudos. I'll get my motivation from alerts and stay away from the words.  
> I write because it's something I want to see and I share this in hopes that someone else wants to read this kind of story so please enjoy if not ummm...please don't read?  
> UPDATE: I've edited the story as of 11/8/20 with the new chapter.  
> Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

* * *

* * *

Hinata was not happy.

F***ing Sasuke and his idiocy...No. They were all stupid...she was surrounded by idiots.

Betrayed by one of her closest friends, Hinata was stuck in a very f***ed up situation.

It all started on that stupid group date to set up Sakura with Sasuke. The main goal of it all was to get rid of Sakura as her rival for Menma's love, and if everyone had just done what they were supposed to do, it would have happened.

She knew she was selfish and manipulative, but it was a win-win opportunity. With the discovery that her rival had feelings for Sasuke, Hinata was only helping a friend get the man she wanted. At the time it didn't matter that the change in Sakura was very sudden. She'd just witnessed Menma and Sakura hanging out in the middle of the night, so she'd been pretty on edge about getting rid of the pink-haired girl.

The group date had been going quite well with Sasuke going full-on player mode and Sakura focusing on only him. It was a bit weird considering she knew Sakura liked Menma not even a day ago, but Hinata wasn't going to complain. She didn't know what the f*** happened in the time span of a day, but she was more than willing to accept this new reality.

There were a few suspicious distractions along the way, but Sasuke's underhand use of his Sharingan got rid of the distractions and even brought them closer to their goal.

That was until Hinata suddenly blacked out.

She didn't know how much time had passed, but when she came to, the heiress found herself outside with the ladies-man; who instead of confessing to Sakura like they'd agreed upon, was confessing to Hinata.

After punching the daylight out of said Uchiha, it didn't take long to figure out that Ino had used her jutsu to momentarily control Hinata's body.

A part of her was happy her quiet friend was taking control of a situation, but a bigger part of her just felt betrayed. Did Ino really have to listen to her advice about being more assertive while her best friend's love life was at stake?!

Not only could she not bring herself to talk to Ino and her team, Sakura had suddenly gone back to her old Menma-loving, Sasuke-hating self; and with the annoying new interest Sasuke had for Hinata, it was even more difficult to approach her one true love. The only plus side was that Menma was also back to his quiet, collected persona.

It's not like Hinata didn't explain what happened at the restaurant to Sasuke. And of course being herself, she didn't forget to emphasize that the Uchiha was an idiot amongst other things, but unlike the reply she'd pictured, he simply said, "Okay." It wasn't the response she had hoped for, but it was good enough for Hinata, so she left it at that.

  
  


* * *

  
  


The following day Hinata approached Menma with more ease, and of course Sasuke happened to be there, but he didn't matter anymore...or so she thought.

"Menma! Are you free today?"

"Well hello to you too Koneko-chan~" The fact that Hinata chose to completely ignore Sasuke didn't seem to bother him. If anything he seemed to brighten up at her sudden presence.

Hinata on the other hand immediately scowled at his overly cheerful greeting. _It was that stupid a** nickname again._ "...I'm not one of your girls, so you'd better cut it out with that sh** or I'll have to kill you."

Hinata's threat did nothing to diminish the coy smile upon Sasuke's face. "No need to be jealous, my love. I only have eyes for you."

Out of nowhere, Sasuke produced one of his famed roses, but unlike the other times, this rose was white. "To compliment your beautiful eyes."

He held it out to Hinata and a moment of silence passed between the three.

Hinata stretched her arm past Sasuke's hand to grab at his collar. "We need to talk." Without waiting for an answer Hinata dragged him away. Menma watched the two walk off with an unreadable expression. _Those two seem to be hanging out a lot these days..._

___

"I thought we had a f***ing understanding."

"We did."

"I don't like you."

"I know."

"I like Menma."

"I know." He was clearly saying the answer she wanted to hear, but his teasing voice and smirk said otherwise. It was starting to really piss her off. "That wasn't me."

"I know."

"Well for a f***ing know-it-all you certainly don't seem to be acting like you understand!"

"...I thought about what you said and it got me thinking. I've seen Ino act shy around me, I've seen Sakura act shy around me...basically I've seen lot's of girls..."

"I don't care about your f***ing track record."

"And you shouldn't.” Sasuke took a pause to reassemble his thoughts. “When I saw you getting shy around me, I felt something for the first time. My hearts never beat so fast before, and it's because of you."

"How many times do I have to say it wasn't me, before you get it through that thick head of yours?!?!"

Hinata's outburst only seemed to make his smirk widen. "It wasn't...but on other hand, it was."

"What?" A look of confusion dawned her face.

"I want to see it again. I want to see you get embarrassed because of me, Ko-ne-ko-chan~" With his sudden revelation, Sasuke lifted his hand to Hinata's face, but she easily slapped it away.

"...Ha! This is just ridiculous. You think I'll get shy around you?"

"I'm confident in my abilities."

It became obvious that words would not get through to lover-boy. Hinata started to stretch her arms in preparation for a beat down. "I tried to be nice but some people just have to get some sense beat into them."

"Mah mah~ Koneko-chan, no need for violence."

"I said not to call me that..." Practically grinding down her teeth, Hinata's chakra was pouring out of her in waves. If it wasn't for the interruption, the last Uchiha of Konoha would have gone to an early grave.

"Hinata."

"Menma?!" The sudden appearance of Hinata's true love interest was enough to make all the killing intent dissipate within a second.

"The Hokage's looking for you."

Giving a nod of affirmation to Menma and one last death-glare to Sasuke, Hinata disappeared from sight.

"..."

"..." Sasuke's smiling face had dropped the instant Hinata was gone. "You heard everything." It wasn't a question; it was a statement.

"Hn."

"Well, that's my state as of now. Do you care?"

"...Do as you like." Menma simply turned to go back to the space he had been occupying. 

Even as his best friend, Sasuke wasn't sure if he really didn't care, or if he was just that confident Hinata wouldn't be shaken. Only time would tell.

___

After destroying a few structures and giving Sasuke a few face-lifts, she'd been reprimanded by the Hokage and Shizune to reel in the anger or else she would be put under house-arrest and suspended from missions. Unwilling to give up her missions, Hinata had decided to ignore Sasuke the best she could, thinking...hoping this was just a phase. He'd see how hopeless his attempts were, get some sense back and go back to his old ways.

Two weeks had gone by, and Hinata was losing it. It didn't help that he hadn't gotten better, if anything Sasuke was out to show how serious he was. She was starting to empathize with her pink-haired rival, and that was just wrong. 

She'd never appreciated the past when he didn't show much interest in her besides appropriate mannerisms to a friend's friend. It had annoyed her a little seeing as to how she was not a target for his flirting when every other girl out there was, but she just summed it up to him being intimidated by her. She knew what she looked like, and she knew people would stare. Hinata embraced her beauty and she didn't hide it, but she also made it known that she had no interest beyond Menma. There had been a few brave souls who approached her with much gusto, but she'd quickly blown out their flames. Sasuke had been an audience to a few of those moments, and she'd seen the flicker of fear pass by. 

Now...now it was as if no amount of threats or hits would be enough to get off his radar, and Hinata was really missing the old days.

Seeing as to how things didn't look like they were gonna change anytime soon, Hinata decided to change her mindset.

_If you can't avoid it, enjoy it._

___

  
Menma didn't get surprised that often. He was quick to discern what kind of person was before him and what kind of situation was taking place. It was his intelligence that brought him so far as a shinobi and even led him to successfully mastering the power of the Kyuubi.

The change in his best friend's character was without a doubt, a surprise. It was not only something he had never considered, but the gradual change continued to break away from what he determined would happen.

When he first heard what had happened at the group date he'd laughed with his friends while Sasuke had a brooding look upon his face. Not all women fell to Sasuke's charms so it was amusing to hear about his failures, but for some reason his friend looked especially miffed that day. What he would have paid more attention to before, he chose to ignore that day. Maybe it was because he had inadvertently beat his friend/rival in a battle he hadn't even fought. A battle he didn't have to fight in...until now.

Truthfully it was nothing new for Sasuke to pursue another girl. It was an everyday thing. So natural that if it didn't happen, even strangers would be able to tell there was something wrong with the Uchiha.

What surprised him was the fact that his new target was Hinata.

Sasuke's past indifference to Hinata had piqued an interest in Menma, but that interest had quickly waned since it did not affect him. He'd seen hundreds of different girls by Sasuke's side, and his friends' flirtatious actions towards any girl in his vicinity was unending, but for some reason Hinata was not one of them. Sasuke's fruitless, but continuous pursuit of Sakura crossed off the reason of constant rejection, and anyone, even Menma, could see that Hinata was a beautiful, well endowed kunoichi. His quick conclusion that time was that her fiery personality was what put Sasuke off.

He didn't quite know what to make of his friend now.

After his encounter with his supposed counterpart Naruto, his foggy memory was cleared up by his parents and the Hokage. He'd suspected maybe the distortions of an alternate reality had messed with his friend's mind, but seeing as to how everyone else was the same and the altered direction of interest was very minute in comparison to what Menma had gone through, it was very unlikely. It was frustrating to say the least.

Menma didn't want to admit it, but not knowing the cause was not what got to him the most.

In the beginning he had been dubious. The events of the group date seemed to have ignited a flame within Sasuke. He should have been thankful that his friend's flirting kept Hinata away, but to his own surprise he had been irked. It wasn't the first time Sasuke had pursued a girl who had shown interest in Menma, and it was a welcome attempt since he didn't much care for such matters. Most would change lanes, but there were a few persistent girls, such as Sakura, who wouldn't give in. It was actually quite amusing to watch on the sidelines as he had to see it every time his team got together. A cycle of Sakura giving way too much attention to him, Sasuke breaking that up with his own flirting, and ending with a fist to the Uchiha's face. He would be rooting for Sasuke to succeed, but in this case, even the thought of his friend's victory didn't sit right with Menma.

Unintentionally hearing his friend's conversation with Hinata confirmed Menma suspicions of Sasuke's feelings on that fateful day. Unfortunately, it also brought on more questions he didn't have answers to. It didn't concern him too much at that time. Sasuke's escapades of love were common, and Hinata was very, very stubborn. He couldn't explain it to himself, but Menma had had this strong belief that Hinata would never look to another man.

As the days went by, Menma was the first to know how serious Sasuke was about Hinata. It was different. Somehow the way he regarded Hinata was on another level versus to what he'd seen his friend do with other women. To any other bystander, even the shinobi of Konoha 12, Sasuke was the same flirt as before.

With that discovery, it was very difficult for him to deny his own feelings about said situation and hide how much it bothered him. He was angry at himself for getting angry, and his faltering composure was frustrating. He hadn't voiced his concerns to Sasuke, but the minute change in his expression when the three happened to be together didn't get past the eyes of the Sharingan-user.

“She's quite adorable when she gets flustered. Don't you think so, Menma?” Hinata had just left their company in irritation because of a certain someone. The offhand comment of that certain someone made Menma turn his attention away from Hinata to his friend.

“You're serious about her.” Sometimes just outright stating the facts and making conversation was the best way to go.

“Yup.” The smirk didn't fall but an earnest look shone in Sasuke's eyes.

“You never showed interest before.”

“I was always interested. I mean come on, look at her. As a person who fully appreciates all women, Hinata's SS-Tier. Personality and all.” Sasuke's eyes never turned to look at Menma, but he could see the shine in them. A moment of silence hung in the air. The unasked question of 'why' motioned Sasuke to finally look Menma in the eye. “I didn't make a move on her, because I suspected you were interested in her. And I'm starting to think I was right.”

“?!” A look of surprise dawned upon Menma. He'd just recently discovered his own feelings but to think that he'd been showing such signs unknown to even himself. Especially himself.

Sasuke caught the shadow of darkness upon Menma's face. “There's really no need to be worried. I'm the only one who's noticed.”

“...” The comment did little to put off his darkening mood.

“If it makes you feel better, I didn't know I liked her until that day.”

_The group date..._

“I was really surprised by how much the thought that Hinata had feelings for me affected me. It honestly made me really happy to know she liked me. The moment didn't last long, but I discovered something that day.” Reminiscing the events of that day, Sasuke touched the cheek Hinata had hit in rejection.

“...And now my interest doesn't matter.”

“Now that I know I like her.”

“...”

A silent agreement of understanding was made between the two friends that day.

As long as Hinata didn't change, Menma didn't have to face his new found feelings. Not yet at least. No matter how serious Sasuke was about pursuing her, if she didn't move, it would forever be in vain. 

___

Hinata was quick to set her plan in motion. Idling by and waiting for s*** to happen was not her style. 

"I like blond hair and blue eyes."

"What?"

"You heard me. I like blond hair and blue eyes."

Unlike the past where she'd scowl or grab his shirt to throw her fist in his face she simply looked at him with a thoughtful look that day when Sasuke had called her Koneko-chan. Sasuke looked at her expectantly with the new response and her next words caught him off guard. Next to him, Menma smirked at Hinata's remark. It was an obvious challenge and Sasuke wasn't going to disappoint.

"Okay."

* * *

Hinata had honestly forgotten all about it until she saw Sasuke the next day. She had been talking to her team about their recent mission when Shino suddenly lost hold of his bug spray and Kiba completely stopped his cat impersonations to drop his jaw at the sight behind her. It was quite...eye-opening.

Standing before her in all his glory was indeed Sasuke, with newly dyed blond hair and blue eyes. She couldn't tell if he really went out of his way to actually dye his hair, but somehow she had a feeling Sasuke had gone beyond using a jutsu to actually dying his hair and wearing contacts.

"Hello Koneko-chan."

"..."

"Falling for me yet?"

She couldn't help but cringe. It honestly didn't look that bad, but Sasuke looked much better with his Uchiha features.

"Eww..."

"That bad? I kinda like it." Sasuke subconsciously grabbed his now blond fringe. 

"Ugh no. Go back to your old face. You look ridiculous. Black suits you better."

"Ah! So~~ you like me just the way I am." Sasuke wiggled his eyebrows with his comment and his typical flirty smile widened.

Hinata grabbed his collar and brought his face close. "Don't twist my words to your liking a**hole."

With the silent threat of another beating, Sasuke lifted both hands in defeat. She roughly pushed him back and grabbed her teammates to leave when he stopped her.

"Anything else?"

"What?"

"Anything else you want me to change?"

"..." Sasuke had a playful look on his face, but Hinata could tell he was serious. He seemed determined to take on whatever challenge she threw at him. If that's what he wanted, who was she to deny him. "My man can only look at me."

"Okay."

Hinata had honestly thought he would have at least hesitated to answer, but the answer came out naturally, and as a trained kunoichi it didn't look like he was lying. As a shinobi himself, he could be lying his a**off, but his actions in the next few days would tell all.

* * *

If the blond hair and blue eyes from last week weren't enough of a surprise, the new one-woman chasing Sasuke was almost scary. The news of Sasuke's new look spread around the village quickly with it's obvious visual impact, and many either swooned or thought it to simply be a phase. The sudden change in his behavior was what really shocked many, if not all who knew of the womanizer. He had broken off all of his current affairs and no longer flirted with would be prospects. Compared to how he acted with women before, many thought him to be very cold. Sasuke would only let his guard down in front of friends and his flirtatious habits were only displayed before one indigo haired beauty. 

He was always popular, but for some reason his new change had apparently made him more desirable than before; not that it mattered any more. Only a few brave fan-girls approached Hinata to stay away from Sasuke, and in response she would push them to further pursue their crush. Unfortunately for her, Sasuke would break that girl's heart without hesitation.

By the end of the week everyone in the village knew of the Uchiha's torch for the Hyuuga heiress and some even went so far as to say the two were dating with the promise of marriage.

  
Said heiress was currently regretting challenging the Uchiha. Hinata had thought he would slip in some way or at least have a hard time, but he'd quickly adapted to his new persona as if his past had simply been a facade he'd put up. The only positive change was how he stopped with the Koneko-chan to call her Hinata-chan, but hearing her name didn't seem to help at all. If anything his sole attention on her was getting a bit frightening.

Just a bit.

* * *

To help her mentally exhausted friend, Ino had invited Hinata to drink tea and eat cinnamon buns at their favorite cafe. The two had quickly made amends after the unfortunate group date, and Ino was honestly sorry her small act had gone this far. It was quite apparent this whole incident was all Hinata could think about these days, and it was hard to watch.

"I'm sorry Hinata-chan..."

"You've apologized a million times already." Hinata simply waved off her friend's apology. Knowing Ino, she knew it was sincere, but it really wasn't necessary.

"But..."

"This is all that prick's fault." What Hinata needed wasn't an apology. She needed a certain Sharingan-user to stop chasing her. If he wasn't going to put a stop to it himself, all that was left was for him to disappear. 

Unbeknownst to herself, a murderous aura overtook Hinata's form in that moment, and Ino tried to somehow calm her friend down. "But umm..isn't it great that Sasuke-kun is taking this seriously. He must really like you."

"What?" Ino's interjection stopped Hinata's train of thought.

"I mean the reason I didn't want Sasuke-kun to get together with Sakura-chan was because he's a player. You remember all those girls we passed by. They were all so heartbroken."

It was true. Sasuke was also the infamous heart-breaker of Konoha. She herself had scoffed at the stupid girls who were attracted to that piece of work, only to run away crying one day. If anything she had once been thankful he'd taken the straying eyes of other women off of Menma towards himself. Hinata had believed he'd never change. It was that belief that led her to tell him to cut off his playboy act.

"Maybe you should seriously consider giving Sasuke-kun a chance."

It took Hinata a second to understand what Ino was saying, and for a moment she imagined how it would play out. Shocked by her own musings, Hinata caught herself before it got too far. Not just seconds before she was imagining murdering the Uchiha, and here she was imagining... _ **WHAT THE F*** AM I DOING!!!**_

To salvage herself, Hinata's guilty conscience turned to another direction. "...Are you trying to put a wedge between me and Menma?"

"What?! No..!"

"I let the last incident go over since I didn't blame you...but now that I think about...is this what you were aiming for all along!?" The more she considered it, the more it started to make sense in her rattled brain. Hinata slammed her hand down on the table before her. Her eyes relayed the thoughts of betrayal that were clouding her judgment, but Ino could also see her best friend tearing up.

"Hinata! No! Absolutely not! I'm just...I'm worried about you..." Ino herself looked like she would start crying soon. "I worry about you. Menma-kun doesn't acknowledge you and still you try every day. It hurts me to see how unaffected you try to act...but I see how much you're hurting. I only want the best for you."

"…" If there was one thing this whole incident taught her, it was the fact that what Sasuke was doing was the same damn thing she had been doing to Menma. Thinking that Menma was probably feeling the same thing she felt every time Sasuke approached her... _the building irritation and frustration_....She had yet to come to terms with that realization, and in the back of her mind a small part of her was seriously considering stopping. No. This was different. Her feelings were real. Hinata loved Menma. If Menma just saw how much she loved him, then he would...he would.......

"If Sasuke-kun really is the real deal, then maybe...maybe it wouldn't be so bad to give him a chance."

"...Thanks, but no thanks. Menma is my first and last choice." With that statement Hinata quickly left the cafe.

"Hinata!" Abruptly standing up to try and stop Hinata, Ino failed to grab her friend and could only call out after her retreating form. 

Ino collapsed in her seat and looked at the table before her. Hinata's tea and cinnamon bun were left uneaten. She had called her friend out to relax and enjoy some time together, but she had messed it up again. As she reached out to pack and deliver what they had ordered, Ino couldn't help but observe that the table Hinata had hit was perfectly intact with all the utensils and food in their original setting.

"Hmm...she's learning to control herself..."

"Me..Menma-kun!" Ino was shocked by the sudden appearance of the main person in question.

"I'll take this to her." Menma completely ignored Ino's questioning and scared expression to grab Hinata's tea and snack. Before Ino could word out an apology, Menma had exited the cafe as well.

___

Menma had never thought to start a relationship with anyone beyond friendship. It was troublesome and an eyesore. He'd seen enough with his parents and Sasuke's dalliances on a daily basis. To imagine himself in such a state...it made him cringe.

If possible he would have liked to take things at a slower pace, but seeing as to how his friend, now rival, was really going all out, he too would have to step in. If he wasn't worried before, his suspicions had been confirmed today. It was only a millisecond, but he saw a moment of uncertainty pass by on Hinata's face when questioned by Ino. It was quite unnerving to see even from afar, but who could he blame but himself.

Walking to the location he knew to find Hinata, Menma affirmed his attraction to her. As the de facto leader of Konoha 12 his loyalty to his friends was no secret. Anything concerning the group was of great importance to Menma. Knowledge of Hinata's place of comfort would not have alarmed anyone else, but thinking back to it now it was a secret only he knew apart from Hinata. When a fight broke out with Hinata in the mix, he would be the one to seek her out and bring her back. He had easily found her the first time she had run off, and it became a natural role for Menma to take on thereafter.

A routine of sorts was started that day. To take off some of the stress the two shinobi would spar, and Menma enjoyed his spars with Hinata. There were few who could excite him in terms of show of strength. Hinata was among the few, and her love for him most certainly didn't stop her from going all out with him. It was one of the many qualities Menma liked about her. If only she wouldn't be so loud about professing her feelings for him to the point of threatening any other girl who showed such interest. Although these days, Menma was starting to miss that side as well.

Setting the beverage and pastry a few feet away, Menma soon came upon Hinata meditating upon a stump. The clearing was a spacious location perfect for sparring with a large lake close by. It was a spot some miles away from the grounds of Konoha.

Hinata had felt a presence quickly in her state of focus, but thought it to be an impostor at first. The only other person who knew of this spot was Menma, but her argument with Ino wasn't something anyone else of the Konoha 12 knew of, and Ino wouldn't go announcing it to anyone unless Hinata took too long in returning to Konoha. Activating her Byakugan she was surprised by the familiar chakra of Menma. Deactivating her kekkai genkai, Hinata relaxed into her state of meditation to ponder upon how, why Menma was here. Before she could get very far with the train of thought, her peace was disturbed.

Menma's attack was easily dodged with a back flip. Standing from her crouched landing, Hinata came face to face with her assailant.

“Let's spar.” He wasn't smiling, but Hinata recognized the look of anticipation. Their last spar had been a few days before the group date, and Hinata felt her own body rev with adrenaline for their friendly fight.

* * *

3 hours later the two shinobi lay in the grass of the clearing to look upon the clouds above them. A comfortable silence wafted in the air and the first one to break it had been Menma. He'd gotten up from his spot to go into the forest, and Hinata could only look at his retreating back with a forlorn expression. Her smile which had been gracing her face quickly diminished with Menma's withdrawal. She was too tired to move her body, and words had yet to form in her mind.

In the past when Menma had found her and sparred with her, they never really shared a conversation as thoughts of the previous fight with whomever it had been in Konoha 12 seemed to straighten out on it's own after the spar. Menma recognized the thoughtful countenance and kept quiet. But even then, he had always waited for her to catch her breath and get up first, before following her back to where their friends were.

Fortunately, before her thoughts could take her to dark places, Menma had come back to the clearing with a small bag in hand. Immediately Hinata brightened and got up to call out to him. “Menma!”

A small smile adorned Menma's features in response. The light blush from the workout and Menma's presence got shades darker. The Hyuuga heiress had seen Menma's rare smiles before, but for it to be directed solely at her; she had hoped and dreamed of it countless times. Menma in turn, appreciated the blushing look of wonder upon the kunoichi before him. He'd never looked too closely in the past as he knew she would take it the wrong way if he stared too long. Now that he wanted for that message to be relayed, he took his time in observing the long indigo hair framing a small seemingly delicate face. Deep snow white eyes with the hint of unique lavender rings defined by the cosmetics she always put on. He wondered how Hinata would look without the makeup covering her face. Absentmindedly Menma lightly touched her strawberry colored cheeks. “Have you ever considered not painting your face?”

If the touch was not enough to shock her into silence, the following words certainly did. The heiress's mind completely blanked and she could only blink in response. Before she could properly get her motors running again, Menma had taken back his hand to outstretch his other arm with the small bag. “You left this at the cafe.”

“Oh! Thank y...!” In recognizing the signature of the cafe on the bag, Hinata remembered the events that led to this moment. “Menma, you...”

“You hesitated.” Placing the handle of the bag in Hinata's hand, he closed her still hand to grip it. “Next time, don't hesitate.”

Menma made eye contact with Hinata for a few long seconds before leaving to go back to Konoha. Hinata stood upon that same spot unmoving for what seemed to be eternity. His few words, his tone and his eyes all added up to one thing. What she had been brazenly seeking out was right before her, but it was difficult to really believe any of this was real. The small smile and gesture from before were unbelievable, and this in itself started making her question if she was stuck in some genjutsu.

If she was, she most definitely didn't want to wake up.

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *


	2. Chapter 2 : A Not so F'd-up F'up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the failed group date to get Sasuke and Sakura together, Hinata is enraged at the new nuisance of Sasuke's attention upon herself. But what she had thought to have been a complete disaster made light to a certain someone's true feelings. [T for cursing]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This chapter's title was originally the main title of this fic, but since FFN put up rules to make the summary and title G-rated, I had to scrap it. Honestly thought this title held the mood of the fic better, but I completely understand why they set those rules so I'm reusing it here :} 
> 
> Writing the RTN characters is quite fun. The only confusing thing is making sure I correctly write Menma and not Naruto...
> 
> I have more ideas for future works revolving around the RTN-verse....but to write it all.......hmmm.
> 
> I've edited the first chapter as I always do, but I'll probably find something to fix again next time...keep making mistakes..sorry beforehand.
> 
> Disclaimer: Naruto, the series, is not mine.

* * *

* * *

* * *

It had been nearly a week now since Hinata's encounter with Menma. She had apologized to Ino for her outburst, but the vague and yet somehow concrete confession from the blonde shinobi refused to leave her lips. She could've had her 'in your face' moment, but Hinata had wanted to keep the news to herself. She knew Ino wasn't one to blab about secrets. Even under pressure, a secret like this was one her friend would take to the grave. Hinata just...she just wasn't ready.

That day she had confirmed several times that she wasn't in a genjutsu. She then spent the next several hours rolling in the grass bubbling with laughter, recollecting those last moments with Menma over, and over again. If she hadn't caught sight of the setting sun in the horizon she would have alarmed Ino into sending out a search team.

The real complication started the day after.

Hinata could not find it in herself to approach Menma. For some reason his presence had her taking paces back. She would find herself turning the opposite direction if she saw an inkling of spiky blonde hair or piercing blue eyes. It was preposterous. Illogical. She was Hyuuga Hinata. She didn't hide, and she most definitely was not afraid of anything. Though in this case, it wasn't quite fear. Hinata just could not seem to hold her blush. Her heart beat to the point she felt she would faint, and this, this was a problem. It was a side of her she never imagined to have existed. A side that should **not** exist.

Apparently not.

How was she going to date Menma when she couldn't even face him. Even now, just that thought was making her face go red and her heart jump a mile a minute.

She was going to fix this. She had to. Hinata just needed some time.

* * *

In the middle of that predicament Hinata had naturally started to avoid Menma's team as a whole.

It didn't take long for the Konoha 12 to catch on to Hinata's sudden change and when she was carefully prodded about it, she would just say she was avoiding Sasuke. Everyone in the village knew of Sasuke's newly budding love interest for Hinata, so it was obviously not something new for the Konoha 12, as they had more intimate knowledge of the situation. The topic wasn't brought up again as a silent threat was spoken through the lavender-tinted white eyes, but the gang was still wary.

Hinata did her best not to let on what was really happening in the process of trying to get her sh*t together, but some things were difficult to hide with so much to juggle at once. The Hyuuga heiress's usual porcelain complexion would turn to a pink tone before her now habitual escapes, and though some were doubtful in the beginning as the main person in question was **the Hyuuga Hinata** , the continued recurrence was hard to deny.

With that, a misunderstanding arose amongst the remaining Konoha 12.

* * *

Menma was starting to doubt his skills in observation. He kept getting surprised left and right. This was exactly why he didn't like love and relationships and whatnot...it was all so f***ing unpredictable.

It had been nearly two weeks now since he'd last spoken to Hinata. He was sure the words he'd relayed were understood. Her reaction had been positive, and all he needed to do was wait for her response, but this was absurd.

The latest he had been expecting an answer was the next day or the day after. As the days went on he'd first thought maybe he'd said or done too little.

Maybe he should have been more blatant....sealed it with a kiss. Literally.

It was on the verge of a week that Menma had to swallow, with much difficulty, the fact that Hinata was avoiding him.

When she didn't want to be found, she really went out of her way to not be found. Of course with some difficulty, if Menma were to chase her down into a corner he could, but his pride prevented him from doing so. For now at least.

He had decided to give her another week just to amuse himself. Sit back and let things play out.

As frustrating as it was, it was also exhilarating. If even then she hid herself from him, Menma would have to play cat and mouse. Or in their case demon fox vs. rabbit.

At least that had been the plan.

“I almost forgot! Sasuke! Did you hear the rumors?”

Team 7 had been resting after training with Kakashi before the silence was cut by Sakura's sudden outburst.

“Rumors?”

“You might actually have a chance with Hinata!”

“...I highly doubt that..” Sasuke had also been affected by Hinata's sudden ongoing avoidance. It didn't show to others, but Menma recognized that sad lonely look. Being in the same a** situation, he could relate. Knowing...suspecting that he himself was the cause, Menma's face held indifference, but his ears were tuned to the words his team member was spouting.

“I'm serious! It's been some time now since you last saw her and you were probably thinking she's completely avoiding you, but what if it's because she likes you??”

At that both boys turned their full attention on the pinkette.

“Hinata's been avoiding you because she likes you.” It was no longer a question but a statement, and Sakura looked quite sure of it. Seeing the looks of unbelief, she continued. “She never outright said so, but whenever any one in our team is around she's always disappearing, and she has admitted to the gang that it's because of you.”

“Wow. I hadn't noticed at all.” The sarcasm was dripping off of Sasuke's sentence.

Undeterred by his response, Sakura's voice brightened to another degree. “But~~ whenever she runs the other direction, she's always blushing.”

“Hinata.”

“Yes.”

“Hyuuga Hinata.”

“That's right.”

“Hyuuga Hinata was blushing.”

“Yup.”

“Because of me.”

“Yeah. So stop moping and go get her!!” At that point Sakura had grabbed Sasuke's collar with both hands out of frustration.

Sasuke easily got out of the hold with a look of wonder crossing his face. He had doubts, but the inkling of a chance after what he thought was rejection made him light up.

“You're sure?” The moment was cut by Menma's quiet, steady voice.

“..Um yeah. All of Konoha 12's seen her do the same thing.” Sakura hadn't been expecting Menma's sudden intrusion, but then again, it made sense. A blush matching her hair took over Sakura's features. “Now you don't have to worry about her bothering you anymore.”

“Hmm...” A dark contemplative look took over Menma's face as he left his team with no farewell.

A part of him knew this was just a rumor. Well...believed.

With all his recent conclusions regarding Hinata going sideways, Menma was hesitant to set an inference. It didn't sit right with him that he was even in this position of uncertainty. The notion of it made him laugh a little.

_Hinata choosing another man over him..._

_Hinata choosing his best friend..._

_Hinata and Sasuke......._

The more he thought about it, the less control he had over his power. It was but a second, but the pressure would have been overwhelming to even a trained shinobi.

Menma quickly got back his composure to juggle his options on his next steps.

He wouldn't chase her down. No. Not yet.

There were other ways to bring her before him.

* * *

“What?!”

“A mission.”

“A mission with Menma AND Sasuke?!”

“Yes.”

Hinata was looking at the current Hokage as if she'd grown two, no, five heads. Apparently Sakura had been sent on another mission with a mix of the Konoha 12 as her skill set was needed elsewhere. The particular mission the Hyuga heiress had been summoned for, called for the best shinobi. A shinobi trained for tracking was apparently a **MUST** , according to the client.

Team 8 was set up as a tracking team, but seeing as to how Shino and Kiba were quite useless in regards to their refusal to learn their clan's teachings, Hinata was the only viable choice. Hinata was also commended as one of the top up and coming young shinobis. Menma she could understand as top tier, but putting Sasuke on a mission that called for the best was...questionable....but that wasn't important.

Hinata still wasn't quite ready.

“How about Neji?”

“He is on another mission.”

“Or...Chouji! He's not trained in tracking, but he's a smart guy. He can manage.”

“..He is on the mission Sakura has gone on.” Tsunade and Shizune were starting to look at Hinata as if she was the one growing heads. “Hinata, I thought you would jump at a chance to be on a team with Menma?”

“...” Hinata couldn't exactly tell the Hokage the complications stopping her. She wouldn't have hesitated for even a second in the past. She had quite blatantly asked for such a chance on numerous occasions, but now...

Tsunade and Shizune shared a look. They too had heard bits and pieces of the rumors flowing through the mouths and ears of the villagers and shinobis. Rumors were rumors, but there was quite obviously something going on. The Hokage liked to accommodate everyone's needs as much as possible, but sometimes there were bigger things looming than one's needs. “Hinata, this is a B-rank that could become an A-rank.”

Hinata recognized that Tsunade-sama was trying to gain a positive answer from another direction, and it was quite appealing. Hinata had been wanting to go on more challenging missions but the rest of her team could barely get past a B-rank if not for her skills. Not only were her teammates only passable as shinobi, Kurenai-sensei with her vast knowledge of genjutsu had no talent in that subject.

This was an opportunity. Not just to grow as a kunoichi, but to face Menma and get over her sh**** situation. Hinata had known for a while now it was the best option.

She'd just never liked showing weakness before anyone; especially Menma.

It was also obvious she would be ordered to go on this particular mission if she said 'no' again.

Knowing that look of determination Tsunade continued with her explanation. “Your mission is to escort the client to the specified location. The details are in this scroll. Look it over, and head to the gate at 5 a.m. sharp tomorrow morning.”

Taking the scroll Hinata bowed and turned to exit the room, but before she could open the door Shizune stopped her. “Hinata!”

“Hai.”

“This particular mission...you'll be pushed to your limits. Even Menma will have a hard time. If there is a 'mistake' along the way..I would understand.” It was quite obvious that Shizune was voicing out, she wanted this 'mistake' to happen.

“Shizune!” Tsunade reprimanded her disciple.

“I'm just saying what needs to be said.” Shizune had an unapologetic look on her face.

“Buhi!!” Even Tonton seemed to agree. Hinata didn't understand, but she knew she would eventually.

* * *

The specifics of the mission on the scroll only described a mission that was quite mediocre. It was more a B-rank verging on a C-rank. Their destination was only a 5 day distance. 2 days if it was only the 3-man team. No supervision and her skills in tracking were specified for precaution of possible enemies. Hinata could only surmise that the clientele was really rich, and well known.

_Fukui Ena._

Having studied extensively on other well known clans as heiress of her own clan, the name didn't ring any bells, but then again, memorizing clan names was not her forte.

It wasn't long before everything fell into place. Not even five minutes with this, Fukui Ena, and all seemed to make sense.

He was most definitely rich, and he did not hide it. Fukui was clothed, decorated with the best. Even if you didn't know what was considered good material, one could merely glimpse to see this man was rolling in money. It was like walking around with a target. He was quite literally asking for attention.

The client's personality was a class of it's own. He was the definition of arrogance and self-absorbed. The demeaning words spilling out of his mouth were endless, and boy, did he talk.

Fukui Ena was the reason this mission verged on A-rank and if they didn't arrive at their destination soon, that 'mistake' was about to happen soon. The only question was who would break first.

* * *

Three days had now passed and unlike what others would have expected, Hinata was the most composed of the three shinobi. The Hyuuga heiress was quite thankful for the distraction named Fukui Ena. Her condition was not made apparent if not completely fixed as she got used to being in the presence of a certain someone again.

There was no time for conversation between the newly formed team as Fukui would not stand for attention on anything else but himself. If one of the three would strike up a conversation whether it be about the weather or even mission-oriented, he would somehow drive it around to revolve around his person. If not for bathroom breaks, he made sure the three surrounded him at all times.

Thankfully day four presented a disturbance in the shape of a group of unlucky bandits. They were quickly and easily taken care of by the overqualified shinobi who had gone a bit overboard with their show of strength to get rid of the piled up stress. In the midst of that Hinata had seen a brief moment of Sasuke, she had never seen before. His skills were way above mediocre and though she'd never admit it, she was quite impressed.

The last day was spent with Fukui going on and on about yesterday's events being a result of his great mind that brought the three together. Thankfully, by this point, it had become much easier for the newly formed team to ignore him.

It was late into the evening that they arrived at the village housing their client, and though they were all offered a job at his side, out of sheer exhaustion, he was quietly declined.

* * *

As it was deep into the night not many options were open to the shinobi to dine at, save for those that served food with alcohol. Unsavory company was no concern to the three as they were all more than capable of taking care of themselves, but if they were pushed over the edge, whoever it may be would most likely be greeting death.

The silent consumption of proper food in close fellowship brought back some color to their faces. After dinner, Sasuke had left the table to pay for the services, while Menma had gone out for a breath of fresh air. Alone at the table waiting for her teammates Hinata was approached by a man who by the looks of it, had been waiting for the kunoichi to be alone.

“Hello princess~ Why don't you ditch the other two and come with me?”

Hinata was not averse to harmless flirting. All kunoichi learned such skills and beyond to fulfill certain missions. Well, technically for Hyuugas, especially as a member of the main branch and being sole heiress, it was forbidden to learn such 'expertise', but Hinata being Hinata, aimed to become the best kunoichi. Her clan strove to be the best, and she was only following the guidelines drove into her. It was also a waste not to make use of her many blessings.

The man before her brimmed with confidence from his alcoholic state. He wasn't that bad in terms of looks, but compared to her previous company, it was quite the let down. Not that looks would help whatsoever. Hinata was not averse to flirting as it was flattering, but apart from missions, Hinata only used those skills on a spiky-haired blond.

“Thank you, but I'm not interested.” A small smile and clear-cut voice was used to get her point across.

“Come on sweetheart~” The man grabbed her arm, and Hinata easily pushed his hand away.

“Don't touch me.” The pleasant girl two seconds ago switched to a woman that was ready to kill.

“Hey, no need to get angry, I'm just trying to have fu...!!” Her warning was completely ignored as he reached out to touch her again, but the next moment had the man kissing the floor with his arms twisted behind him.

“When I say no, I mean f***ing no.”

“Agh!! What the f..!!!” _Thunk._ The precise landing of a kunai an inch from his face, woke the man from his alcoholic state. "I..I'm..ss..sorry."

"Well that wasn't so hard, now was it. It's a good thing you're not **that** stupid." Taking her kunai and relieving the pressure she had placed on the shaking man, Hinata left the now silent restaurant.

Not too far from the exit Menma stood looking in her direction, while Sasuke pushed off from the pole he had been leaning on. 

"If I knew a little flirting would bring you back to normal, I would have gladly done so Hinata-hime~"

Sasuke's comment made a vein pop on the Hyuuga's forehead. It seemed the guard they'd been putting up was finally coming down. Unfortunately for Hinata, the Uchiha was getting a bit too comfortable. "So you want normal eh?" 

Though some in the vicinity heard the popping of knuckles followed by a resounding loud crash, it was ignored. 

* * *

Although Shizune had looked a little disappointed with the turnout of the mission, Tsunade was quite relieved and proud of the three shinobi. She'd had doubts and much worries about the mission after having met with the client and bargaining with him. She'd decided her safest bet was to assign this mission to Team 7 as their most volatile member had been sent on another mission, but hearing Menma's suggestion for their third member was quite the surprise.

Hinata's vocal requests to be teamed with Menma were numerous. If it was absolutely necessary that their combined skill set was needed in a mission, she had half a mind to consider it, but such a time never came. Anybody could see how difficult of a time he already had with Sakura's constant flirting, but to add Hinata to that dynamic...even the thought of it was horrifying. Naturally it was a given that in the case they were to be set up together, one of the kunoichi would have to be sent elsewhere, and though Hinata hadn't pointed any fingers or given names, there was an underlying understanding of what she wanted. In terms of power, Menma more than made up for it, so it would be overkill to add Hinata to that equation.

The Hokage was also denied every time she'd suggested it to Menma, so to hear him say he wanted the heiress to be assigned the mission as well was...baffling. 

Tsunade described the mission and the clientele to dissuade him after the shock had somewhat receded, but even hearing the information, Menma was unfazed. Instead he was convincing her of Hinata's necessity and his confidence in her abilities. Not in so many words or those specific words for the matter, but his posture and expression while voicing his terms had her convinced in a heartbeat.

The Uzumaki boy was also the one to suggest to the Hokage to tell Hinata that the mission was a B-rank close to being an A if Hinata was being difficult about agreeing to go. She'd scoffed at it then. As if teaming with Menma was not enough to convince the girl.......

Looking back on it now, she was still as confused as before, but knowing Menma, she didn't question it. The results spoke volumes and she really didn't want to get too far into the details.

Not that he would divulge if she or anyone else showed interest.

* * *

Meanwhile, Menma was basking in the thrill of his success. 

As usual, he'd used his father's paperwork along with bits and pieces of his parent's conversation to set his plan in motion. After sending off Sakura and picking out the perfect mission, all that was left to do was sit back and observe. 

It was a pleasing surprise to see Hinata blush when they happened to meet eye to eye. He'd seen a light flush overcome her face many times in the past but this was on another level. She was obviously trying her best to downplay it, but it wasn't working that well. It didn't help that she had listened to his last request and had come to this mission donning a bare face that shone gradients of red. He found he indeed preferred her natural looks. Porcelain skin. Light pink, small yet full lips. A cute button nose. The only downside was that Sasuke would be exposed to this new side as well. He'd have to tell Hinata to wear make-up again...amongst other things they would soon be discussing after her talk with the player.

With his mind finally at peace once again, Menma waited at their secluded training spot.

* * *

Sasuke did not get rejected that often, but it did happen time to time. It was not an enjoyable experience, but it was all a simple slap on the hand. Sakura's continuous rejections were painless now, and he only flirted with her now for entertainment. This though, he knew this was going to hurt. He'd been in pain ever since the start of the mission. The hope in him had completely died when he saw Hinata's face bloom at the sight of Menma. Even in the midst of the earth-shattering disappointment, he couldn't help but be awed by her raw beauty. How pathetic was that...

Right after they had given their report of the mission Hinata had called him out to have 'the talk' before he could disappear. Grudgingly he followed her lead.

"Sasuke..." Hinata seemed to still be deep in thought when she again called his name. It was quite ironic but they soon found themselves at the field where he had first declared his confession to Hinata. He didn't know if she was trying to be intentionally cruel so the rejection would be properly drilled in this time, but he certainly felt the gaping hole forming inside. Fortunately, she didn't seem to recognize her surroundings as he had. Instead she was making fists with both hands awkwardly at her sides and letting go to repeat again, and again, and again...It was as if she was trying to hold herself back..trying to be civil. It almost made him laugh. Almost.

"Ah! I'm going to stop you there." He could see that she was clearly struggling with her words, and he didn't want to hear it. He couldn't. "I know what you're going to say."

"You cann.."

"Menma confessed to you." Sasuke had read the change in the atmosphere between the two. Sasuke never regretted his intuition as he had about his suspicions on Menma's feelings. Where had his intuition been when it came to his own f***ing feelings. If he had pursued her earlier on, if he hadn't got caught by Menma, if his friend hadn't come to terms with his own thoughts in regards to this indigo beauty...maybe he would have had a fighting chance. He had thought there had been a flicker of consideration in her eyes before she decided to avoid him like a plague...No, not him.....Menma.

"!" Hinata was astonished. Maybe this Uchiha really was a know-it-all. Albeit a really stupid one. She was quite relieved. One small elephant removed, just one BIG A** one to go.

"I understand." No amount of thinking was going to change this situation. All Sasuke could do was accept...but how he was going to respond was up to him. "I give up."

At first those words put her wholly at ease, but after a second thought, it slowly started to irritate her. She'd spent this whole time, over a month of struggles in dealing with this red-eyed b******, holding back from punching him this time because she thought he'd been sincere about liking her. And this, THIS WAS THE RESPONSE?!?! " **THAT'S IT**?!?!"

"Yeah. I don't make it a habit to chase after a lost cause." He added a slight shrug to emphasize how "okay" he was. Hinata's obvious building irritation could always make him smile. He wasn't a masochist, but maybe he was a bit sadistic...hmmm.

_' **Slap** ' _The sound of a bruising slap echoed loudly in the quiet field.

Hinata made motion to take back her outstretched hand and walk away, but her wrist was grabbed by calloused hands. The strong yet careful grip prevented her from breaking away, but what really stopped Hinata was the earnest and..daresay...constrained look on Sasuke's face. "If things don't work out....I'll be here."

The Hyuuga heiress was at a loss for words.

Before she could come to an understanding of any, Sasuke had plastered on his famed smirk. "Until then.." Taking full advantage of Hinata's frozen state Sasuke pulled the hand still in his hands to place a chaste kiss upon her forehead.

Quick judgment, and the desire to live had him running away at top speed. He had wanted to kiss her on the lips, but that was a death sentence just waiting to happen. Whether the assasinator would be Hinata or Menma....both were undesirable choices. The angry shriek of his name helped him output more chakra to his feet. Maybe even that chaste kiss would give him an untimely death...

* * *

Unable to find the piece of s*** that had somehow escaped her, Hinata went to her usual spot of training outside of Konoha to get out at least some of her boiling anger. She was momentarily startled by Menma's familiar presence, before she remembered he had wordlessly signaled they meet after her conversation with Sasuke. Thankfully they were still distances apart and she could school her expression in the time it took to face him. Although, knowing Menma, she knew he'd catch something was off.

“Something happened.” If he was bothered, it didn't show.

_Of course he knows._ Not bothering to hide it anymore, Hinata immediately scowled at the passing memory and scoffed. “You don't wanna know.”

“Hn.” Menma's displeasure at her response did not go unseen by the kunoichi.

“Seriously, this is between me and him.” If Hinata wasn't the one to beat the Sharingan-user she'd have a fit even if the one to stop her was Menma.

“Hmm.” He was itching with curiosity, but he'd accept it for now. He knew her temper and he liked that she was independent when dealing with problems. It was why he hadn't intervened but also stopped Sasuke when the drunkard approached Hinata. He'd never tell that he had a nice little conversation with the man afterwards.

Hinata had stopped walking towards Menma in her musings, but the blonde shinobi did not stop his steps until he was but a mere feet from her. A deafening silence hung in the air, and Hinata's slow heart beat went up several paces with the seconds that dragged by. “So...”

“Yes?” An expectant twinkle in his deep blue eyes shined as Menma's undivided attention was upon the kunoichi before him.

Hinata could not help dropping her line of vision to Menma's uniform. “About that..thing you said before...”

Lowering his head to have his own eyes to meet white-pupils once again, Menma pushed her to continue. “What did I say again?”

“You..Ugh! Stop being so difficult!! You know how I feel about you!!!”

Her little rant only helped the smile on his face grow. He let Hinata fume a little before commenting on the sight before him. “You know, Sasuke was right about one thing...you are quite adorable when you're flustered.”

When Hinata lifted her hands towards him in the next second, he half expected her to hit him. The other half thought, _maybe a kiss_. He wouldn't have minded either way; though he was hoping more for one than the other as he closed his eyes. When neither happened, he opened his eyes to look down at Hinata's face pressed into the crook of his neck pillowed by his collar which she was holding with small fists. “Just shut the f*** up and hold me.”

A small part of him wanted to continue teasing her for the tumultuous last weeks, but he pushed it down even as he eyed her now red ears poking through her hair. Instead Menma set his chin upon her head as he secured her body flush to his with an embrace. He also took that time to crush the white rose Sasuke had inconspicuously adorned upon Hinata's hair. He wasn't sure if it was more irritating that she been oblivious to it, or the fact that his 'friend' had the gall to try this with him. He'd have to spend more time training with Hinata, and Sasuke...well he'd deal with him after his girlfriend did her deed. _Huh...girlfriend...._

“I'll kill you and the b**** if you cheat on me.”

Menma only let out a low chuckle.

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I did it~~~ Successfully finished my second fic. It's a mere two chaps but it's a big feat for me. Hit a GIGANTIC wall as I was writing because I was unsatisfied and instead of finding a more satisfactory ending it kept thinking up of new ideas for another fic (like Itahina, Kakahina, Sasuhina, Gaahina etc....Hinaharem basically) Had to force myself to finish this and I came through for me. Patting my own back.  
> On another note I'm starting to feel bad about always leaving behind Sasuke..... Not sure about this one but I'm currently in serious consideration to writing an alternate ending for FLLL where Sasuke gets Hinata. It will most likely be the one I focus on next....  
> I'm still not ready to read reviews so I'm sorry, but really thank you. I hope someone out there enjoys these pairings and my fics :>

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: The next chapter will be the last. I was just gonna write everything as a oneshot but it seemed to be getting a bit too long ^^;;  
> Until next time~  
> PS: This work will be cross-posted on FFN.


End file.
